Love spell
by OldWeirdCatLady
Summary: Marceline can't decide what will she do to her feeling for bubblegum and how will bubblegum react to these feelings?
1. Chapter 1

its my first time writing a story please be kind, i accept opinions ^^"

Chapter 1

You and me being together?

"Of course that won't happen" Marceline whispers as she walks with her friend Bonnibel Bubblegum to their next class. "Did you say something Marcy?" Bonnie turns her head towards the pale girl.

"N-nothing! Hey look at the time we're going to be late" the Marcy said trying to change their topic. "Oh glob dammit let hurry!" bonnie takes her friend's hand. "Nah, you go first, I'll just have a quick detour to the bathroom" she smiles "Make it quick or professor Petrikov will get mad at you again and don't try to skip class!" bonnie shouted as she walks away. "Yes princess!" Marceline waves while laughing.

"I feel shit" Marcy looks at the bathroom mirror washing her face. "Since it's this late to go back its much better to skip, it's a waste to be lock on that classroom in such a nice weather" she sneaks into the school rooftop to take a nap. 'Glob why does it have to be you. I don't like these feelings bonnie, why is it every time I look at you this feeling's bursting...' her thoughts as her consciousness fade.

After few hours she was awoken by a familiar voice 'Marcy! Marcy! Wake up'.

"Huh? Bonnie?"

"Marceline Abadeer, you promised me you're going to class!" bonnie shouted. Marceline giggles and pulled bonnie to lie down on her chest "why princess nerdy? I was about to but then It was nice outside so I slept and..."Marceline stopped 'I won't be able to control myself when I'm with you 'she thought.

"Marcy you've been acting weird this past few days are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay"

"No you're not I'm your friend you can tell anything"

"I said its fine and even if I have one it's none of your business!"

"It's none of my business? Marcy you're not fine at all we're friends right? I want to help-"

Marceline plants a kiss on bonnibel's lips not letting her finish her words. Bonnibel suddenly push Marceline away from her. Dumbfound while processing what really happened Bonnibel looks at the girl who fell down the ground. The girl who was always been active, smiling, mischievous and cool has now tears dropping from her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." Marceline stood up and walked away leaving Bonnibel alone pressing her hands on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month since then marceline had been avoiding bonnibel for a whole month. She always left early after class she even to doesn't go to class sometimes. But this day she decided to confront marceline. She approached her after class in front of the school gate.

"Hey marce-" Bonnibel tried to called Marcy when a red car honked I front of them.

A pale guy in sunglasses with a mohawk got out of the car and walking towards them "hey babe, how was school?" he hugs marceline then reaching a flower with a small card at his back. marceline opened the card _**'I love you Mar mar'.**_

Marceline giggles "Oh ash you dork" giving him a Peck of his lips.

"Well this dork is asking you for a dinner date tonight?" Ash smiles at Marcy

"Of course you sweet dork" marceline holds ash hands as they head towards the car not noticing bonnibel behind them

Few hours later...

"What the glob was that?! 'Oh ash you sweet dork'" bonnibel chugging her coke until it's empty

Jake tries to calm down bonnibel "Whoa PB chill out you look like a drunk ex boyfriend seeing her ex girlfriend with her new boyfriend"

"Yeah pbums chill you clearly look drunk right now we might get arrested for underage drinking" Finn tried not to laugh

Bonnibel glared at both of them then giving a heavy sign "I'm supposed to be her best friend but it feels like I'm the only person she doesn't trust, I didn't even know when did she had a boyfriend!"

"You know sometimes friends need to have secrets to even best friends" Jake clarifies at bonnibel

 _'Yeah but it hurts'_ bonnibel thought

* * *

 **Hey super sorry for the delay ○|￣|_**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnibel's POV

Bonnibel was walking home after hanging out with Finn and Jake. For a moment all her worries was lifted she forgot about her and Marceline's problem. She suddenly notice a jet black haired girl walking ahead of her. Knowing it was marceline she quickly approached her.

"Marcy!" Bonnibel run towards. She felt the girl tensed up and it took a minute for marceline to hood her head and finally looked at her.

"Sup bonnibel. Taking night strolls?" marceline was smiling. Bonnibel can still see her face despite of her Hood.

"Just going home." Bonnibel felt relieved

Marceline smirk "Wanna walk together then? Or you just wanna keep staring at my back?" she playfully teased.

"As if but I'll take your offer" bonnibel bumps Marceline's shoulder making the pale girl move so bonnie can walk beside her.

There was a dead silence while walking together. Finally bonnibel broke the silence.

"Hey why were you avoiding me for almost a month?" she looked straight at Marcy's eyes.

"No I was not silly, I was just busy with stuffs" shocked, Marceline look straight ahead the sidewalk.

"Busy? Like hanging out with your boyfriend perhaps?" bonnie glared at Marceline begging for an explanation

Marceline gulped still not looking at bonnibel "where did you heard that?"

"I saw it Marceline. He hugged you, gave you flowers, he even called you babe and you fucking kiss him!" Bonnibel catching her breath "why didn't you tell me? Do you even trust me?" her eyes began to get teary.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't tell you it just happened so quickly and I thought you were angry"

"At what?"

"Well I did accidentally kissed you at the roof top and let you there" marceline shrug

"Oh, that no biggie it was an accident anyway you said it yourself, and some friends do friendly kisses" bonnibel jokingly slaps Marceline's arm.

"Well this is my stop, know you should tell me more about boyfriend of yours I haven't approved him yet!" bonnibel shouted before walking in front of her house

"Yeah, yeah" marceline waved

"Hey Marcy" bonnibel made last call

"What?"

"Good night" bonnibel smile sweetly

"Yeah, Good night princess nerd" Marceline smirked

Bonnie stuck her tongue out before closing the door

Marceline's POV

Marceline stared few minutes at door hoping someone will come out again but never came. Then she remembered everything that happened earlier. "I'm sorry" ' _for lying to you'_ "I'm sorry" _'for making you cry'_ "I'm sorry" _'for loving you this way'_ Marceline whimpers. It was the first time Marceline let her tears flow out, she knew she had to let go eventually.

 **Sorry im little out of angst fuel.. haha ill refuel in the next chapters~ :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Marceline received a text from bonnibel early in the morning

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Marcy got any plans today?_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes my dear I got an important all day plan"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Huh? With ash?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Nah"_**

 ** _"_** ** _With who then?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _With my dentist!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't lie you're just going to sleep all day! Get your butt at trunks café later! Or else!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Dang okay"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Good ;)"_**

Bonnibel was once again with Finn and Jake at the trunks café

"Soooo what brings us here? And why aren't you with Marcy didn't you guys made up?" Jake asked as he sips in his soda

"Yeah we did"

"And where is she?"

"She's supposed to be here" bonnibel looked at her watch. Her phone vibrate and it was a message from marceline

 ** _"_** ** _Hey nerdy we're here"_**

"Oh, she said they're here" bonnibel said to Jake as she looked at the door of the café _'wait we're?'_

The door's chimes rang she saw marceline open the door waving at her smiling bonnibel wave back at marceline. Bonnibel notice a guy behind Marceline's back he was holding her hand. It was ash, Bonnibel's smile started to fade her wave slowing. Bonnibel started at them as they go nearer.

"Hey Pb what's with the face?" Finn whispers

"Huh? What face? It's nothing silly" bonnibel assured Finn

"Hey guys sorry we're late" marceline greeted

"Hey marcyyyy sup" Finn high five marceline

"Want to introduce us to that friend of yours?" Jake asked

"Yeah, so squad this is ash my... boyfriend" Marcy blush as ash intertwined their hands

"Ash this are my best friends/childhood friend/partners in crime" marceline said proudly

"This manly guy here is Jake"

"Sup dude" Jake handshake ash "and take note she's the only one who do crime here" he whispers

Ash smirks "I'll be careful"

"Finn"

"Nice meeting you bro" Finn made a fist bump who ash returns

"And bonnibel", bonnibel looked at ash uninterested. She just nod in acceptance and she got back to her drink.

An hour had past ash easily got into their group talking smoothly with Finn and Jake about games and sports while bonnibel haven't said a single word in an hour. She's getting fed up and of the talks seeing marceline and ash in front of her. Ash casually whispering things in Marceline's ear and marceline giggling Bonnibel actually felt that the couple are playing footsies under the table.

 _'_ _Glob no'_ she groaned

"Something's wrong bonnie?" marceline asked worried about the Bonnibel's face making

"It's nothing, I think I should go home I feel a little sick" bonnibel said with a forced smile

"You do look sick, c'mon I'll bring you home" marceline stands up

"Hey Ash can ill bring bonnie home can we move our date next week?" marceline asked ash

"Sure babe whatever you wish for, we'll just hang out here more"

"Thanks ash I'll call you later" marceline peck ash on his lips giving him a hug

"Anything for my mar mar" he rustle Marceline's hair making it messy

Marceline grabs Bonnibel's and hand and exit. Bonnibel's house was just few blocks away from the café.

"What about ash?" bonnie asked marceline the began to walk slowly

"He's gonna be fine I'll make it up to him" marceline assured

"I'm sorry marceline, I can go home from here you should go back" bonnibel stopped walking

" Oh glod bonnie bubblegum you dork I can't leave you sick y'know, me and ash can have a date anytime but I can't let you alone sick or maybe dying" marceline puts her hand on Bonnibel's cheek "besides I can't stand seeing you sick you know I don't want to be alone" marceline grins

"Well you have ash now" bonnibel mumbles although marceline can still hear them

"Bonnie I'll never leave you. You're my best friend forever nothing can change that even ash. I'm never going anywhere promise" marceline can feel Bonnibel's cheek flare up from sickness maybe

"It's a promise okay?" bonnibel look at marceline full of hope

"Promise promise" marceline grin "now let's get you butt home before you got worse"

They walk at the sidewalk their arms linking silence roams through the air

"Marcy?" bonnie breaks the silence

"Yes bonnie?" marceline looked at bonnibel with kind eyes

"Are you happy? … With ash I mean" Bonnibel's question startled marceline and she saw curiosity in Bonnibel's eyes

Marceline gulp she can't decide whether to avert her eyes and dodging the question was out of the question. Marceline closed her eyes and breathed deeply then she looked straight Bonnibel's eyes and smile

"Yes I am"

* * *

 **fixed some mistake sorry pals wrong grammars are getting fixed though english is not really my native language**

 **ill try harder :D**

 **My midterm's next week but I'm gonna try updating this and my other story bridesmaid cause I'm sooo badass**

 **peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrive at Bonnibel's home they were just alone

"Where's your parents?" Marceline said opening the door

"Oh in another of their business trips they'll be gone for three weeks I think?"

"Well you're sick and I suggest I'll stay here for the night I don't want you to collapse while going to the bathroom" Marceline declared

"I don't have a choice do I?" Bonnibel said raising an eyebrow

"Nope." Marceline grinned

"Glob okay fine just let me rest for now though"

They went inside of Bonnibel's bedroom they bedroom was full of books, a tall book shelf, stacks of papers in her desk. Marceline lay Bonnibel down the bed and rummage in her closet searching for Bonnibel's comfortable cloths.

"There's a black shirt on top, I'll wear that and that pink pajama" Bonnibel point Marceline at the black shirt hanging at the corner. Marceline took it and gave it to Bonnibel it was the rock band shirt she gave Bonnibel years ago.

"You kept the shirt I gave you?" marceline stared at bonnibel unbelievable

"Yeah it uh... means a lot to me" Bonnibel signaling Marceline to turn around so she can change

"But you never wore it..." Marceline turn around

Bonnibel quickly changed and went near Marceline holding her shoulder making her turn around facing her

"Dude! I wear it all the time... as pajamas." Bonnibel stretching her shirt giving Marceline a better view. Marceline snorts cover her face with her hands hiding her blush " what so funny?! Marcy" Bonnibel slap Marceline's shoulder.

"What the glob dude does my scent calms you or something" Marceline teases making Bonnibel blush. Bonnibel again slaps Marceline's shoulder but this time harder "glob I'm going to bed!" Bonnibel dash to her bed covering herself with her blanket.

"Hey I'm sorry bonnie" Marceline slightly laugh although she got no response from Bonnibel. She lay beside Bonnibel in her bed. Marceline turned sideways leaning her head on her hand looking at Bonnibel smiling.

"Bonnibel~ come out there~" still no response

"Bon bon?" Marceline sounded sweetly finally Bonnibel peek out showing her puppy eyes at Marceline

"There you are..." Marceline smiles

Few minutes later...

Marceline head outside the room to call her home so she won't disturb Bonnibel sleeping. After getting an approval she went back inside and sat at Bonnibel's work desk seeing ton of papers on the desk about science "sheesh what a nerd" she smirks then she noticed a picture frame besides the lamp. It was their picture together she remembered the day they took it

...

 _It was Bonnibel's 17th birthday and Marceline was at the most corner of the yard playing her guitar when a mysterious hand blocked her vision_

 _"Guess who?" says the person_

 _"Jake?" playing innocently 'its Bonnibel'_

 _"No"_

 _"Yeah your hand's smooth so it can't be. Finn then?" Marceline smirks_

 _"Glob do I sound like a dude to you?" Bonnibel said rolling her eyes_

 _"Uh... no, Oh I know!" Marceline almost let her laugh out she take Bonnibel hand from her face and turn around to see the girl..._

 _"gra-grandma?" she looked pure and innocent hiding her laughter making Bonnibel face palm "of course I am" rolling her eyes as she sat beside Marceline_

 _"So whatcha doing birthday girl? Got tired of the party inside?" Marceline said while strumming her guitar_

 _"Yeah a bit some adults are starting to get drunk while Finn and Jake are playing video games what about you?" Bonnibel started stretching her arms_

 _"You know me I don't like parties" Marceline shrug_

 _"Let me just stay here a little while" there was a comfortable silence between the two of them for few minute then Marceline started strumming her guitar and sang..._

 _ **Hey, I hear the voice of a preacher from the back room**_

 _ **Calling my name and I follow just to find you**_

 _ **I trace the faith to a broken down television and put on the weather**_

 _ **And I've trained myself to give up on the past 'cause**_

 _ **I frozen time between hearses and caskets**_

 _ **Lost control when I panicked at the acid test**_

 _ **I wanna get better**_

 _ **While my friends were getting high and chasing girls down parkway lines**_

 _ **I was losing my mind 'cause the love, the love, the love, the love, the love**_

 _ **That I gave wasted on a nice face**_

 _ **In a blaze of fear I put a helmet on a helmet**_

 _ **Counting seconds through the night and got carried away**_

 _ **So now I'm standing on the overpass screaming at the cars,**_

 _ **Hey, I wanna get better!**_

 _ **I didn't know I was lonely 'til I saw your face**_

 _ **I wanna get better, better, better, better,**_

 _ **I wanna get better**_

 _ **I didn't know I was broken 'til I wanted to change**_

 _ **I wanna get better, better, better, better,**_

 _ **I wanna get better**_

 _She took out a pink envelope in her jacket "Happy Birthday bonnie" she smiles giving her gift to Bonnibel._

 _"Can I open it now?" Bonnibel said looking at the envelope_

 _"You can but read the letter later" when Bonnibel opened the envelope there was a letter and a necklace that has a princess crown pendant that has a carving of 'Bonnibel ' at the back_

 _after wearing the necklace and putting the letter in her pocket "Thanks Marcy how sweet of you" Bonnibel gave Marceline a tight hug which she returned "wait I'll get something stay there" Bonnibel ran inside and coming back with a camera and a stand. She set the camera to ten seconds then she move in front pulling Marceline._

 _10, 9, 8_

 _"Hey Marcy come on let's take a picture"_

 _7, 6, 5_

 _"What? No! Just it by yourself" said Marceline moving away_

 _"Pleasee" Bonnibel looked at Marceline with pleading eyes_

 _"4, 3, 2_

 _"Sheesh" Marceline stands beside Bonnibel suddenly she holds Marceline's hand._

 _1..._

 _They smiled at the camera Bonnibel leaning her head on Marceline's shoulder and their hands intertwined_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnibel's POV

Bonnibel felt a large cold pillow she was hugging and snuggle into it completely 'It feels so real and soft- wait I don't have a pillow this large, what the glob is this then? bonnibel thought squeezing the pillow's soft spot and heard a moan _'pillows don't moan what the fucking glob is this?'_ she opened her eyes afraid to know what it is, she saw marceline sleeping beside her and she found her hand on top of Marceline's breast fondling it.

"Oh shit" bonnibel quickly removed her hand and furiously "hnnn bonnie? You okay?" marceline yawned scrubbing her eyes

"Y-yeah it's nothing! It's just hot in here! I'm gonna go to the bathroom a little bit" bonnibel jumped out of her bed and rushed inside the bathroom. She opened the sink and splash her face _blushing 'what the glob was I doing? Why am I fondling my best friend's boobs Oh glob'_

She came back in her room, it was dark outside already which makes her room darker and she saw marceline on her phone typing

"You sure you're okay?" marceline looks at bonnibel who was making her way back to her bed

"Yeah I am" bonnibel assures

"Come here let me check your fever" marceline said and bonnibel scooted near her. Then marceline moves her head closer to Bonnibel's head making their foreheads touching together. Bonnibel's breath hitched and her face was furiously red and reaching the tip of her ear, she was glad all the lights were off and marceline can't notice.

"Well you seem fine now fever's gone" marceline smiles moving her head away and getting back to her phone

"I told you I'm fine anyway what're you doing?" bonnibel covered herself in the covers

"Texting ash, he's asking if you're fine"

"He's not hostile against me because I ruined your date?"

"English please and No bonnibel if you're asking his angry no, you didn't ruin anything besides our main plan earlier was to introduce him to you guys and we did so don't worry" marceline puts her phone down and stare at the celling

"So how long have you guy's bee going out?" bonnibel looked at marceline

"For a month"

"Well how you met him?" bonnibel asked

"I work at a music store remember? I met him there"

Bonnibel nod "Like he works there too?"

"he's a costumer there, and he's silly know he'll go there look around for hours without buying something and keep asking me things then days like that go by finally he asked me on a date" Marceline smiled remembering something

"He must have really love you to see you there every day" bonnibel stared against the wall

"Yeah he does"

"We still have hours to sleep, good night" bonnibel closed her eyes

The next day bonnibel woke up alone in bed, she looked at her phone an seeing a message from marceline

 ** _'_ _Hey nerdy I went home early to get ready seeya at school!'_**

Few hours later as bonnie went inside her first class she saw marceline at her usual sit

She went near her and froze

"What?" marceline gave her quizzical look

"It's just the first time seeing you early like super earlier than me" bonnibel said still shocked

"Do you think I'm that lazy?" marceline looked offended "anyway I got nothing to do at home so why not go to school"

"I wish you're like this every day I won't have to worry over you" bonnibel sat beside her

"You wish princess" Marceline smirks and bonnibel rolls her eyes

After class…

"Hey Marcy wanna come with us at the café?" bonnibel asked packing her bag

"uhh… sorry bonnie I have errands to do after school but next time I'll come" marceline said with an assuring smile

"Oh, okay must be important huh. Next time then bye" bonnibel rushed out the door

"Ummm PB you're glaring at your slushy" Finn pointed out

"Yeah princess are you still sick?" Jake squinted his eyes towards bonnibel

''huh? No it's just stress maybe because you know graduation's just in the corner" bonnibel said averting her eyes

"Hey Finn can you get me some ice cream across the street ill treat you too" Jake turned his face to the boy giving him money

"Yeah sure Jake. ICE CREAMMMM!" Finn run out the door

Bonnibel giggles seeing the boy running fast to the shop bumping a red head girl

"Its marceline right?" Jake looked straight to bonnibel

"Marceline what?"

Can I ask a question PB?" Jake let his drink down

"Okay? What is it?" bonnibel nodded sipping on her drink

"Do you like Marcy?" Bonnibel almost spilled her drink "what the glob Jake? No of course not"

"Really cause from what I see you're pretty much jealous at ash and you clearly hate the dude PB."

"Who tells you that?" bonnibel stared at Jake in confusion

"My guts told me so and my guts never fail me. See here PB you weren't totally sick the other day I even saw you reacted when then flirted underneath the table"

"Glob no what are you think Jake you're talking about me and my best friend here dude. Glob I feel awful today see you around" bonnibel stands up and headed to the door.

"He PBuds what happened?" Finn asked meeting bonnibel in front

"Nothing, bye Finn" bonnibel didn't look and head away

"What happened bro?" Finn handed one ice cream to Jake

"Just some realization dude" Jake smiles

On her way from the café. Feeling irritated and walking fast she saw a familiar black mustang that stop by the stoplight. Bonnibel, trying to see who it was and already made an assumption it was ash's car. She saw by the open window marceline besides the driver's sit. Gazing at the couple flirting inside the car. Her deadpan face met Marceline's eyes. As the car start it's engine and the lights go green bonnibel just stared at marceline without saying a word.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good Morning" bonnie greeted

"H-hey bonnie" I seriously thought she's gonna ignore me considering what I did yesterday. After sitting silently for 20 minutes I Marceline Abadeer conclude 'BONNIE'S ANGRY AS FUCK"

"It's rare for you to be late, you're usually an hour lately" I said hoping for start of conversation

"I studied late last night" bonnie said while not taking her eyes off the board

"Oh, okay" I'm in deep shit as fuck

Nobody's POV

After school

After 8 hours of awkward conversations and long silences

"Hey Marceline can we talk for moment?" bonnibel approach marceline

Marceline was scared trying to look for an excuse "sorry ash is-"

"Yes I know it's just for few minutes can you ask your boyfriend to calm the fuck down for a damn second?" Bonnibel glared at marceline

"o-okay sure wait" marceline stuttered

"I'll wait at the rooftop" bonnibel immediately left

Rooftop

"So what do you want to talk about? But first let me say something" marceline said "I'm sorry for what happened the other day I was a mega douche I should have told you the truth" marceline scratch her head in embarrassment

Bonnibel smiled "I forgive you"

"Thank you bon" marceline hold Bonnibel's hands

Bonnibel take off Marceline's hand from her "Marceline I think we should put some Distance between us"

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's short asf. I'll probably upload one tommorow


	8. Chapter 8: Karma

"Why?" Marceline stood frozen as she heard what bonnibel said

"Cause I know after we graduate we'll go separate ways I'll attend a university at another city Marcy and I don't know… I just can't stand you anymore I had enough Marceline" Bonnibel stood still emotionless in front of marceline

"I-I'm sorry can't we go back to the things before" marceline tried to reach bonnibel only to be stop by the ringing of the phone

"Answer it Marcy sorry to keep your time from your boyfriend" Bonnibel gave marceline a warm smile before leaving

After hearing the door close marceline grip her chest her knees collapsing down the floor "thinking back I did this to her to back then maybe its karma" marceline chuckled darkly ignoring tears falling down her cheeks.

Marceline's POV

I haven't seen Bonnie out of school every time we had class together I always find her sitting at the front. It really is my fault I keep on depending everything to her clinging every damn day I never actually think how she'd felt. Now it's already too late to apologize all I can do is

"Give her up" I whispered

"Give who up babe?" Ash who was sitting beside me asked. Ever since that time happened I've been hanging nonstop with him. He made me forget about her even for minutes only.

"No one babe, I just felt suffocated" I told him

He looked confuse seeing how down I was "Y'know you seemed to be troubled this days Mar mar"

Suddenly he asked "How about this, after you graduate let's leave this city and travel?"

What he said made me think 'I never really have a reason to be here after I graduate and staying here will always be painful'

"Okay I'm in" I answered him.

"You won't regret it" he smiled brightly kissing me on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9: Falling and apples

Our last year in high school pass by faster than we expected 4 years have passed since. Each of us got different plans, Jake now live with his Korean girlfriend Lady, Finn's now in his first year of college while I already graduated my four years of chemical engineering and planning to take my PhD next year For now I work as a Research assistant as for Marceline she just disappeared after graduation hell she didn't even attend the graduation. We haven't got in touch since then not a single phone call. After she left rumors began to spread like wildfire across the campus like she killed someone and run off, she joined a band and went on a tour or she eloped with ash, it's Marceline we're talking about she does anything or whatever she like. Who am I to get angry I pushed her away well at least she should have said goodbye.

I went inside my building my hands full of grocery bags as I stood in front of the elevator when I noticed a sign **"UNDER MAINTENANCE"**

"Great" I grunted how many times it is broken this month now seriously man I live at 4th floor. I began walking to the stairs finding a person slowly walking in front of me. "Damn it faster" I muttered blowing a strand of my pink hair away from my face _. 'if only I'm not carrying this many bags I could've pushed you by now'_ I thought while glaring at the person's back wearing a black leather jacket a red hood covering its head and carrying a guitar case on its back.

"Umm excuse me can you walk faster or maybe let me pass through?" I asked but I didn't get a reply. Are you deaf?

"Excuse me… Hey!" I shouted, trying move forward faster which caused to be off balance.

'Oh shit shit' knowing I'll fall I desperately reached my hand to the person in front of me and closed eyes expecting for a heavy impact down the floor

An impact never came few second after. I opened my eyes and saw the person facing me it's hoodie down revealing his jet black hair crimson eyes staring at me, pale skin reflecting the sun rays and a cheeky smile showing his fang.

"Are you alright princess?" he asked with curiosity which made me snap to reality his hand grabbing my wrist and the other around my waist our faces close to each other still I realize I've been staring at him for too long.

"Y-yeah" He let go and I stood up straight _'wait did he just called me princess?_ ' when I heard a cracking sound "shit the groceries" I lean down

"Let me help you there princess" he started picking up the fallen vegetables until we're finished "Okay what floor you're gonna take this?" he asked

"Wait what?"

"What floor do you live? I'll carry your bags" He chuckled

"Uhh 4th…"I answered walking ahead of him to lead the way until we reached my room

"Thanks" He put down the bag at the floor

He smirked and walk toward me giving me a hug "tell me if you swoon, I'll catch you again princess" he let go with an apple on his hand now "and I'll take this as your token of appreciation princess" He winked biting the apple on his hand before walking away …

* * *

No Marcy in this chap but we'll see her soon. maybe probably. but for now this


	10. Chapter 10

"So you're like still single?" the plump girl hide her laughter in front _'she's totally rubbing it'_ I thought while gripping my glass of beer. This purple ball of Sass formed human in front of me is Leslie Sarah Peterson they call her LSP for short she was my lab partner in biology back in college she was one of the known at the campus, not cause of her face or that personality bullshit but cause of her money and her reeking confidence.

It started earlier when Lady invited me to visit this New bar on the other side of town saying Jake can get us in cause his friend Prismo was the owner and it's his treat, due to my exhausting week I agreed quickly I need to freshen up seriously Lady and Jake are dancing in the dance floor Finn's hitting on some girls at the other table while I sit on the bar counter enjoying my drinks when LSP approach me bragging about her fiancé and beauty care.

"so yah know brad took me to this 5 star restaurant and violins started to play suddenly he bent down and proposed" she said with a smug look "if you're still looking like that you'll die an old hag it's not like anybody would get interest to you" she snickered

I gripped my drink mentally stopping myself from splashing it to her face and cause attention. I notice lady realizing what's happening and walking nearer to rescue me when I felt an arm wrapped around my waist.

"Hey babe were you waiting too long" I turn my head and saw the guy who save me last week, the dude who took my apple

I stared at with confusion which was replied with a playful wink then l looked at LSP who's mouth was hanging eyebrow raised _'girl you're just confused as am I''_

"I saw the princess need to be save by her knight so I rushed in" He whispered "just go with the flow princess" he let out a smile an turn his attention to LSP who was still staring at him "Hello you must be a friend of my girl my name's Marshall thanks for speaking with her while I get ready for our performance, she tends to get lonely when alone" he smirk making me blush

"y-you're welcome" she stuttered all I can see from was Marshall's deep red eyes that looked like he's staring at LSP's soul ready to gobble her up "A-anyway bye bubblegum" she talked to me while still staring at Marshall "it was nice talking to you" she wave good bye

"That… was nerve wrecking" I signed "thank you anyway" he sit at the vacant seat beside me

"Tell me about it…" he chuckled "so your name's bubblegum?"

"Dude my parent's not too dumb to call their daughter that and if you're gonna ask how I got the nickname here's a hint Look at the hair" I rolled my eyes

"No need to get serious" he said "I think it suits you" he smiled and brush strands of hair to my ears

"Since I saved you twice now I think I deserve to ask your name" he asked

"B-bonnibel Parker"

"I'm Marshall Lee" he said, suddenly someone called him "Anyway princess we're about to perform now talk to you later I guess" he smirked and walk up the stages

I continue to stare at him when lady called me and ask "whoa girl you we're totally flirting with that guy up there how'd you knew him anyway?"

"He's the guy who helped me carry my groceries the other day" I replied

"Oh, the man who catch you when you almost fell? He saved you for the second time, you should totally ask him on a date or drink with him as thanks" Lady kept on nudging my elbow

"Well he earned it so sure I'll ask after their performance" I agreed as we watch Marshall started singing Passenger's seat while strumming his acoustic. People stopped drinking and talking and looked at him. As I did, I can't kept my eyes away from him as he sang then I remembered when Marceline sang for me at my birthday.

 _I look at her and have to smile_

 _as we go driving for a while_

 _her hair blowing in the open window of my car_

 _and as we go the see the lights_

 _watch them glimmer in her eyes_

 _in the darkness of the evenin_

Marshall suddenly caught me staring at him and replied with a wink.

 _And I've got all that I need_

 _Right here in the passenger seat_

 _Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road_

 _Knowing that she's inches from me_

I felt my face turned red until the song end.

"Bonnie you're blushing" Lady called

"Its alcohol" I replied

"Well fix that reddening cheeks of yours cause your savior's coming" she smiled when I turned my head and see Marshall walking towards us "Jake and I'll go see Finn so we'll leave you alone" she winked before leaving

"Having fun?" Marshall sneak from my back

"Y-yeah you were great" I complemented

"Thanks I saw you were staring intensely at me back then" He chuckled

"We were watching" I rolled my eyes "Anyway my friend Lady said I should take you out to eat or drink as thanks for earlier… and the other day"

"Are you asking me on a date Princess? Did you fall from me?" he leaned forward with a cocky smile

"Wai-wha-"I stuttered

 _'_ _Keep calm Bonnie he's playing with you'_ I remind myself "No I'm simply treating you as thanks" I cleared

"Okay I'll take it"

"Soo when are you free?" I asked

"How bout this Sunday?"

"Sunday sounds nice but maybe I'll just get your number and let's talk it over the phone cause I think you're a little red now you should definitely call your friends to take you home" he chuckled

"S-sure" we pulled out our phone and exchange numbers

He looked over his phone smiling "Sunday's our date then princess"


End file.
